Illumination for photography is produced by various devices and lighting sources. Varying the location of the illumination source, as well as the orientation, intensity and type of light will create different effects for the photography and allows for greater artistic expression in the creation of an image. Typically, illumination sources are bulky to transport and carry to a photography location. Illumination sources can be fragile and susceptible to damage, in particular, florescent bulbs, incandescent and flash tubes. Lighting sources can be spotlights, bare bulbs, ring lights, long bar lights and other devices. Advances in the field of Light Emitting Diodes (“LEDs”) have reduced the weight of illumination sources and provided more energy efficient delivery of light by utilizing arrays of LEDs (“LED arrays”). But the versatility of illumination sources is still limited by the relatively inflexible nature of lighting devices. Ring lights remain oriented in a ring, while LED strip assemblies remain in a strip.
It would be desirable to provide an illumination source that could transition in its geometry from a simple strip, to a longer strip or a “vee” to a polygonal shape (such as a square, hexagon or octagon) or a star with attachabilty/interconnectivity to other such units for variable size that is readily disassembled and transported in a compact manner. It would be further desirable to provide an illumination source with greater flexibility, versatility and durability, while providing a stable and rigid configuration.